


Bitchy

by LunaIssabella



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU, M/M, Omegaverse, Oneshot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: Toma una larga respiración y sonríe sardónico, una sonrisa calcada a la de su novio que envía un escalofrío por la espina de la mujer.





	Bitchy

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Quién dijo que los Omegas tienen que ser lindos y comportarse como decoración de sus Alfas? Exacto, nadie
> 
> Yu-Gi-Oh! no es de m pertenencia, si lo fuera muchas cosas no hubieran sido censuradas. 
> 
> Advertencia: Es un universo Omegaverse, si esta intereacción no es de tu agrado la puerta está a un click. Si por el contrario te gustan los Omegas sumisos y que son tratados como decoración la puerta está a un click.

****

**Bitchy**

 

Yugi es y siempre ha sido un omega un poco fuera de lo común. Empezando porque aparte de su apariencia algo delicada y juvenil no hay ningún indicio de que es un omega en lo absoluto. No tiene un olor dulce y atrayente, no desprende feromonas y sus celos son tan imperceptibles que solo en sus picos más altos es detectado por los alfas y siempre toma sus supresores a tiempo para evitar ello. Por ello y varias razones más todos los días se pregunta cómo su futuro esposo, Yami, se había simplemente fijado en él.

Yami siempre le dice que lo ama y que nada más importa, pero en momentos como ese cuando está rodeado de gente importante, rica o famosa viendo como Yami se desenvuelve cuál pez en el agua mientras que él lo sigue tenso por las miradas despectivas de otros alfas y de menosprecio por parte de otros omegas se pregunta una vez más que tenía él que atraía tanto a su pareja.

Pasa saliva y toma la mano de Yami apretándola fuerte en un desesperado intento de protegerse. Yami entiende el gesto y lo abraza con fuerza acariciando su cadera de forma tranquilizadora. Tal vez hacer esa pomposa fiesta para presentar a su futuro esposo no fue una buena idea, por supuesto sabía que debió hacerle caso cuando le pidió algo intimo entre ambas familias en vez de seguir la tradición familiar pero estaba tan orgulloso de su pequeño Aibou que simplemente no pudo resistirse.

El olor a incomodidad que desprende Yugi y la mirada que tanto su familia como amigos de esta le dedican a su pareja le hacen fruncir el ceño y tomar la desición de marcharse. Se despide de las personas con las que habla con un tono más agresivo del que pretende y camina con su pequeño un poco alejado.

—Ya nos vamos a casa Aibou, vamos a despedirnos de mis padres, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —asiente aún tenso pero aliviado de poder marcharse de allí. Sigue a Yami aferrándose a él relajándose cada vez más a medida que se acercan a sus futuros suegros para despedirse.

—Padre, madre —Yami asiente con formalidad—, Yugi y yo nos retiramos.

—Un placer haber estado aquí —dice Yugi haciendo una corta reverencia nervioso nuevamente por la mirada de superioridad que le dedica la pareja.

—Querido aún estás a tiempo de acabar con este sin sentido —dice su madre girándose hacia Yami como si Yugi no estuviese presente. El alfa parpadea sin creerse lo que dice su madre, ya sabía que ella no aprobaba su matrimonio pero no esperaba que tuviera el descaro de hablar de esa forma con su pareja presente.

—Ya hablamos de esto madre…

—Por favor Yami, este… omega no es digno de llevar a tus hijos —empieza la mujer frunciendo la nariz con disgusto—. Es débil y patético, una burla de omega. ¿Quién te asegura siquiera que es virgen? —dice la mujer son saña mirando con ojos brillantes a Yugi.

Yami gruñe ofendido por sus palabras pero para su sorpresa Yugi actúa más rápido. Acorta la distancia y le da una bofetada a su madre que ante el silencio que se hace en la sala para escuchar las palabras de la respetada omega parece hacer eco en todo el lugar. Yugi mira con ojos humedecidos la marca rojiza que dejó su mano en la mejilla de la mujer respirando agitadamente.

—No voy a permitir que hable así de mi como si no estuviera aquí —dice enderezándose tratando de transmitir más seguridad de la que realmente siente—. No soy débil y mucho menos patético, ¿no estará usted tratando de proyectar en mi lo que realmente es?

La sala se llena de jadeos sorprendidos ante el descaro de Yugi.

—¿Cómo te atreves…?

—Usted me ha insultado desde que soy el novio de Yami y no lo permitiré más —le corta enrojeciendo por la ira y frustración que ha acumulado en esos años que lleva saliendo con su prometido—. Aunque le duela Yami me AMA a mí, me ELIGIÓ a mí por encima de todas las omegas que usted ha escogido para que se pavoneen casi prostituyéndose ante sus ojos. Yo soy tan digno de llevar a sus hijos como le es él de marcarme y tenerme.

Toma una larga respiración y sonríe sardónico, una sonrisa calcada a la de su novio que envía un escalofrío por la espina de la mujer. Aprieta sus puños tomando lo que queda de su enfado para no perder el valor al decir lo que le falta por decir.

—Y para que lo sepa no, no soy virgen. Por si no lo sabía Yami y yo ya estamos enlazados —alza el rostro con orgullo dejando que el cuello de su camisa se corra un poco para mostrar la marca de Yami que prueba su enlace como alfa y omega. Se gira tomando la mano de Yami arrastrándolo fuera de ahí enrojeciendo poco a poco avergonzado por sus acciones.

Yami no profiere ninguna palabra dejándose llevar por su novio pero una vez están afuera se suelta de Yugi. Este lo mira con un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se humedecen temiendo lo peor. Seguramente no le había gustado que actuara así con su madre, o cielos debió callar, debió dejarlo defenderlo, debió…

—No conocía ese lado de ti Yugi —dice Yami con suavidad antes de pasar un brazo por su cadera apretándolo contra si dejándole saber a Yugi lo que sus acciones habían provocado en su cuerpo. El menor se sonroja y balbucea cosas inentendibles bajando la vista avergonzado. El alfa alza su rostro y rosa sus labios mirándolo con intensidad. —¿Por qué no vamos a casa a terminar de descargar esa energía?

Yugi tiembla jadeando, no solo por la intensidad que cargan los ojos violáceos de Yami sino también por el peso y la carga de testosterona que deja fluir Yami. Asiente pasando saliva y se deja llevar casi flotando. Tal vez piensa con un sonrojo profundo, tal vez deba mostrarse así más seguido si puede provocar tal intensidad en su pareja.


End file.
